¡Amo el Futbol!
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: En el yaoi tambien hay futbol! ITASASU lemon fuerte
1. Chapter 1

Bueno: Con respeto de todos los argentinos en este foro (xk soy mexicana) les quiero decir: _**¡QUE BIEN SABE LA VENGANZA!**_

Pero ya enserio no tengo nada en su contra...

Creo que el lemon quedo inspirado en como derrotaron a mÉxico y despues perdieron contra alemania.

en fin

**DISFRUTENLO!:**

"¡Amo el Futbol!"

"_-¿No crees que exageras?-Le había preguntado irritado a Naruto. Este se volvió hacia mi con una mueca de "¡Claro que no!"_

_-¿¡Que exagero?- "Y vamos por la séptima copa, ¿verdad Naruto?" pensé al verlo tomarse una tras otra..._

_No puedo creer que una derrota en una competencia de futbol haga que las tabernas estén repletas._

_¿Y que si perdió?_

_No se me pasó por la mente siquiera decirlo en voz alta, ya que temía que un montón de hombres enojados, con alcohol a reventar en la sangre se viniera sobre mí._

_No se en que momento me resulto difícil moverme con coordinación, ya que, Naruto me había ofrecido sake y pues, por no hacerle al "Yo no bebo", me lo bebi de un trago._

_Y así llegamos al onceavo..._

_-hip...Naruto, me, hip, tengo que ir...-Conseguí decir. El me despido con la mano y Salí a la calle: llovía a cantaros y, si de por si no veía todo normal, ahora peor ¡con esta maldita lluvia!_

_Cuando llegue a la casa vi a Itachi sentado en el sofá viendo distraídamente la televisión._

_También Futbol._

_-Sasuke, estas borracho...-Me escupió Itachi en cuanto me senté a su lado._

_-Dime, hip, algo que no sepa...-_

_-Iré a prepararte algo...-Bueno, debo admitir que, aunque nuestros padres estuvieran en un crucero de tres semanas en "No-les-incumbe", Itachi asumía muy bien el papel de madre y padre a la vez... Curioso._

_Cuando regreso con un café en la mano y me lo dio yo lo agarre y le di un largo trago. Agarre la taza frente a mí y después mire la pantalla._

_Repeticiones de cómo Brasil (el preferido por excelencia) había sido derrocado por Paraguay:_

_2 – 1 (favor, obviamente, Paraguay)_

_-¡Que estupidez es esto!-Solté de pronto sobresaltando a Itachi que me miro extrañado._

_-22 hombres en un campo de césped mas que artificial que te deja daltónico, corriendo sin parar, inflados hasta el tope de esteroides y un arbitro comprado a favor del mejor postor...pfff ¿Qué tiene de especial eso, Itachi?- El me miro con una sonrisa. _

_-Se supone que es lo que distingue a un país por su habilidad...-Respondió Itachi._

_-¡Bah!...-Exclame dándole después otro trago al café._

_-Bueno...Te propongo algo que te hará disfrutar de cada partido...-Me dijo de pronto Itachi con una sonrisa en los labios. Lo mire expectante y continuo:_

_-¿Apuestas?- Me reto._

_-Hecho-_

_-Y sé que apostar, Sasuke-_

_-Dime, ¿Qué se pasa por tu pervertida mente, Itachi?- "_

Sábado, 3 de julio.

Argentina vs Alemania.

Cuando vi el cronometro contar 90:00 minutos mi corazón se contrajo.

Argentina: 0... ¡Alemania: 4!

"_¡Carajo!, ¡¿Por qué no le aposte a Alemania?"_

Itachi había aprovechado los cuatro goles para cada vez toquetearme más y hasta besarme...La apuesta había sido:

"_-Si yo gano, hare contigo lo que yo quiera esta noche, Si tu ganas yo hare lo que ordenes, Sasuke-"_

Y, por estúpido, le aposte a Argentina ya que pensé que podría ganar:

¡Pero no!

Los _%·$&*¨_ ni siquiera un gol...

-Creo que merezco mi premio...-Susurro con voz tentadora en mi oído Itachi después de que el partido acabara.

Esto no puede ser. En primer lugar ¿Por qué acepte la apuesta con Itachi si ya sé que siempre consigue lo que quiere el muy bastardo?

Ah, sí:

Porque de idiota me fui a embriagar.

-Esta noche...-Gimió...Y antes de que me diera tiempo siquiera de ruborizarme, llamaron a la puerta:

Naruto.

-¡Teme! ¿¡No es genial! Vaya, de verdad que Alemania sabe jugar...-Escuche a Itachi reírse en voz baja detrás de mi.

-Si, Sasuke ¡¿No estás feliz de que ganaran?-Dijo Itachi con fingida emoción y una burla clara en el tono que solo yo capte.

-Extasiado-Respondí con sarcasmo.

-Te invito a tomar algo, Sasuke...-Bueno, ¿que acaso el Futbol solo promovía el alcoholismo?

-Como sea...-Asentí sin mucho animo...

Ya en el bar la gente bebía como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Vaya, que poca cultura...-Suspire mientras le daba un pequeño trago al sake caliente frente a mi.

Esta vez si cuide no pasar de la 4ª copa, ya que, bien y podría hacer otra estúpida apuesta con Itachi.

Cuando mire el reloj me di cuenta de que ya eran las 9:45 de la noche.

"Mejor me voy antes de que se le ocurra agregar intereses" Bien e Itachi si es capaz.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir- Me despedí de Naruto.

-¿Otro compromiso?-Me pregunto extrañado.

"_Si, tengo que ir a dejar mi ego a manos de Itachi"_

-Ahh...Si...-

¿Qué querría Itachi que hiciera?

Cuando llegue a la casa abrí con cierto temor la puerta...NADA...

"_¿A que juegas, bastardo?"_

-Itachi-Llame pero no obtuve respuesta.

Entre a mi habitación con cierto temor...Senti como alguien me aventaba por detrás sobre la cama.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces, Itachi?-Le grite asustado.

-Cobro mi premio...Sasuke...-Jadeo respirando con fuerza y me miro con una extraña expresión de deseo en sus ojos.

Retrocedí lo mas que pude hacia la cabecera de la cama y casi rece porque hubiera algo mas que la simple pared a la que estaba pegada mi espalda.

Itachi, subiéndose a la cama, se acerco gateando a mí.

Cuando nuestros rostros estuvieron a centímetros yo desvié la mirada, nervioso, hacia un lado. Mismo lado en el que Itachi apoyo su mano con agresividad, captando mi atención, y haciéndome girar de nuevo hacia el.

-En serio, Itachi...Ya basta...-Hable con desesperación.

Tomo mi mentón entre sus dedos y lo detuvo, evitando que me girara, mientras pasaba la punta de la lengua por el contorno de este.

-nhh...-Con este gemido paso a mí oreja y tanteo su sensibilidad:

Mordió el lóbulo de esta y, al ver que me estremecía ligeramente, la embadurno con su saliva caliente y, paso siguiente, hizo lo mismo con la otra oreja.

Yo, aun con la esperanza de que pararía, reprimí los gemidos.

Itachi acaricio mis mejillas ruborizadas con sus dedos y luego los paso por encima de mis labios, abriéndolos ligeramente, para después hundir su lengua dentro de estos rápidamente, me tense involuntariamente por el repentino calor de la saliva de Itachi, ahora, dentro de mi boca.

De pronto se separo de mí y solo vi su mata de cabello cuando descendió a mi cuello.

"_Ahí N-no..."_

Volvió a repetir su experimento, evaluando la sensibilidad de la zona:

Sondeo la zona con un lametón desde la clavícula hasta la punta de mi barbilla con su lengua, dejando un pedazo considerable de piel empapada de saliva a su paso.

Solté esta vez un gemido mucho más alto y prolongado de placer sin poder evitarlo.

Itachi había conseguido de nuevo lo que quería y, con esto me refiero a los "botones":

Cada chico que he conocido tiene uno en colores resplandecientes que grita APRIETAME...Era simple, una vez que encuentras el "punto" solo es cuestión de que manipules un poco el cuerpo del otro...

Sabia cual era el de todos con los que lo había hecho...Pero todavía había uno que no sabia cual era...

-Gime, Sasuke...-Escuche las risas ahogadas de satisfacción y sentí su respiración sobre la, ahora, húmeda piel de mi cuello.

Sentí sus uñas trazar líneas, curvas y demás sobre la piel de mi cuello.

Cada vez me agitaba más.

Cada vez apretaba mas los dientes intentando no soltar un gemido.

Cada vez deseaba que Itachi siguiera.

-Sasuke...-Gimió Itachi en mi oído mientras me pasaba una mano por detrás del cuello, misma que subió a mi nuca y se enredo apropósito con mis cabellos para despues tirar hacia atrás de ellos, dejándome el cuello arqueado y expuesto a la boca de mi hermano.

Casi lloro de placer al sentir los dientes de Itachi atrapar entre ellos la carne de mi cuello y tirar hacia si mismo...

-aaaahhhh nhhh...I-Ita-chi...- Me percate de cómo mis manos se movían involuntariamente y le indicaban a Itachi que siguiera...Todo lo contrario a mis palabras:

-Ita ahh... Por favor, para...-

Itachi sopeso si hacerle mas caso a mis manos, que le agarraban la nuca por los cabellos y la pegaban contra mi cuello, o a mis suplicas de que cesara de provocarme mas ataques de éxtasis.

Se decidió por hacerle caso a mi cuerpo.

Beso mi cuello varias veces y la última vez abrió sus labios y con la punta de la lengua humedeció a su antojo la pequeña porción de piel ardiendo.

Después de unos cuantos segundos separo sus labios de mi cuello y yo sentí una gota de saliva caliente deslizarse hasta mi clavícula.

Su mano, que había echado mi nuca hacia atrás con aire dominante, me soltó y se coloco suavemente en mi cuello.

-aaahhh...nhhh...-Gemí al sentir su dedo pulgar masajear la zona humedecida de mi cuello con movimientos circulares...Después comenzó a presionar suave pero insistentemente... _"Delicioso"_

Quito la mano inesperadamente y sentí de golpe la boca de Itachi de nuevo pegada a mi cuello...Respiro audiblemente; Exhalo y succiono con fuerza la piel sonrojada de mi cuello.

-¡Nhhh...!- Pero mis gemidos fueron callados por 3 dedos que metió de golpe Itachi a mi boca.

NECESITO hacerlo.

Succione los dedos, delinee cada uno con la punta de mi lengua, la saliva me chorreo por las comisuras de los labios.

Itachi los saco de mi boca; Satisfecho de ver como goteaba la tibia saliva de estos.

Me miro desafiante...

Su mano bajo.

Sentí, ahora en mi entrada, su dedo pulgar moverse sobre esta sin parar; masajeándola y presionándola a su antojo.

-aaaaahhhh... Nhhh...- Abrí la boca para respirar por esta ya que por la nariz se me dificulto bastante al sentir cada vez más acalorado el cuerpo.

Su dedo se detuvo y, con ninguna delicadeza, metió el dedo índice (el más largo, gracias a dios) empapado y chorreando de saliva entre mis nalgas.

-Aaayy...-Había exclamado apoyándome en sus hombros levantando el culo del colchón ante la sorpresiva penetración.

-Itachi...Ita-aaachi...-Gimoteaba cuando logre recuperarme y apoyar de nuevo el trasero en la cama, ahora, deshecha.

El segundo dedo me hizo sentir una contracción involuntaria en mí interior; Y después sentiría como Itachi jugueteaba sin parar dentro de mí, moviendo en distintas direcciones ambos dedos. Sentía cada vez más espasmos... Las sensaciones eran cada vez más fuertes.

Y eso le complacía a Itachi, a juzgar por la sonrisa que esbozo cuando cerré fuertemente los ojos, apoyar manos en la cama, levantando la pelvis, y menarle el culo.

El tercero.

Eche la cabeza hacia atrás e Itachi, adivinando que mis brazos no me sostendrían por mucho más tiempo, me pasó un brazo, a la altura de la cintura, por detrás de la espalda y me sostuvo el tiempo que tarde en no desmayarme del placer.

Esta vez movió frenéticamente los 3 dedos en sincronía: Círculos…Círculos…Adentro, afuera, adentro…

-aaaaaaaahhhhh…. Nhhh…-Yo prácticamente me retorcía de placer. Itachi inesperadamente me quito la mano de la espalda con la que me sostenía dejándome caer de golpe sobre la cama a la vez que se inclinaba sobre mi hasta llegar a mi cuello y morderlo; Mientras que, dentro de mí, sus dedos se encargaban de expandir mi húmeda entrada aun mas…

No sé qué grite.

Fue algo en latín; Itachi rio en voz baja al oír como me aceleraba la respiración y me entraba la manía de gritar obscenidades en otros idiomas.

Itachi sonrió mucho mas complacido y metió un cuarto dedo, humedecido por su saliva.

Alemán.

Comenzó a moverlos dentro de mí con rapidez.

Francés.

-B-basta Itachi…nhh… ¿Quieres que también hable en portugués?-Replique.

Se encogió de hombros con sencillez y, con un brillo en los ojos que juro nunca haberle visto antes, metió los cuatro largos e incitantes dedos hasta el fondo.

Y, como siempre, el bastardo saco de mí lo que quería:

Portugués.

Escuche la risita de satisfacción de Itachi después de que saco lentamente dedo por dedo de mí y cambio de posiciones:

Se recostó en la cama y tomándome por la nuca con ambas manos la pego contra su entrepierna. Comprendí rápidamente y metí su miembro a mi boca.

Itachi comenzó a gemir más de prisa y sujetándome por los cabellos comenzó a mover mi nuca de atrás a adelante:

Adentro, afuera…

-nnhhhh….-Escuchaba los gemidos de Itachi debajo de la fricción de la saliva y demás de su miembro en mi boca.

Con la lengua lamí el extremo del ya más que duro miembro de Itachi y lo siguiente que sentí en mi boca fue una tibia explosión húmeda.

-aaaahhhh… nhh…-Gemía sin parar Itachi.

Succione con todas mis fuerzas, yéndoseme casi la vida en ello.

Itachi rendido ante el placer se dejo caer en la cama pesadamente, soltándome la nuca.

Yo, saque lentamente el miembro de Itachi dentro de mi boca y lo sondee con una última lamida lánguida y caliente.

Sorpresivamente Itachi me puso boca abajo en la cama indicándome, después, que me pusiera a gatas.

Lo que hice:

Sentir espasmos, soltar un grito, al igual que arquear lo mas que pude la espalda; sucedió gracias a que Itachi lamia con una habilidad sorprendente mi entrada…

-aaaaaahhhh….¡Itaaachii!- Pero todo se contrajo en mi interior al cuando Itachi poso sus labios y succiono.

-¡aaaaaaaahhh!...Nhh…¡Itachi!-Cuando me calme un poco, Itachi me recostó boca arriba y me abrió las piernas, tanto que pensé que me iba a partir en dos.

-Te va a doler mañana, Sasuke…-Me prometió con voz sensual y dominante.

Sentí la punta de su rígido miembro tocar mi entrada y de pronto la dilato por completo al penetrarme de un jalón hasta adentro.

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy!...-Grite como nunca lo había hecho.

-¿…Te duele?- Soltó Itachi con descaro.

-¡aayyy…Si!-No pude evitar gritar. No podía pensar en nada más que el duro miembro de Itachi hundiéndose en mi carne cada vez más hondo.

Itachi sonrió.

Arquee el cuerpo apoyándome en la almohada detrás de mi nuca (aferrándome a ella). Me penetro más adentro y, sosteniéndome por las nalgas, me indico que levantara los muslos.

Cuando lo hice, entre jadeos, sentí como ahora la penetración era más que acertada, placentera, dolorosa y profunda a la vez; Itachi comenzó a balancear mis caderas de arriba abajo sosteniéndome, como ya dije (pero quiero especificarlo de nuevo), por el culo.

-Nhh…. ¡Itachi!-

Se acomodo más cerca de mi pelvis, dejándose caer de rodillas, y yo, sin pensarlo, le enrede con fuerza las piernas a las caderas; El me meneo las caderas mientras yo apretaba y aflojaba rítmicamente el agarre de mis piernas a su alrededor.

-aaaahhhh…ah, ah… ¡nh!...aahh…-De pronto me desenredo las piernas de sus caderas, a la vez que levantándolas, y separándolas aun mas, las apoyo en sus hombros.

-Esto te va a destrozar el culo, Hermanito…-Me advirtió con voz cargada de placer. Y no mintió.

En un parpadeo ya sentía como si me estuvieran empalando los pulmones fuertemente…El culo me ardía y yo gritaba como loco.

-¡Aaaaaayyy!...-Sin embargo, tan masoquista era yo que comencé a moverme sin cesar en un frenético y doloroso vaivén.

-¡Ya no… aguanto más! ¡Aaahhh!...-Grite e Itachi me penetro a mil por hora con una puntería y profundidad devastadoras.

Mi espalda se arqueo y las piernas que habían estado en los hombros de Itachi ahora estaban en el aire siendo sostenidas a la altura de la pantorrilla cada una por las manos de Itachi.

Con un grito de placer, me corrí sintiendo las numerosas contracciones en mi interior.

Itachi se vino dentro de mí con un gemido de _"¡Sa-Sasuke!"_ Y, aferrándose hasta con las uñas de mi trasero (ya de por si enardecido), se adentro aun mas en mi interior.

Itachi tomo con su mano mi miembro y se embadurno dos dedos con la sustancia producida del inmenso placer de hace unos segundos.

Miro atentamente como escurría lentamente por sus dedos y, fascinado, se los llevo a la boca.

-aaahhh…-Gemí yo, aturdido, cuando sentí como salía de mi.

Me dolía hasta la entrepierna…Me quemaba el culo; Pero valió la pena la apuesta y los 90:00 minutos de estar idiotizado frente a la televisión.

"_¡Amo el futbol!"_

¿Por qué soy tan masoquista?

Es como preguntar ¿Por qué follo con mi hermano? si es lo que es: MI HERMANO.

Un beso o caricia más de parte de Itachi me hubiera matado de no haber sido porque me quede dormido acurrucado junto a su cuerpo.

Desperté y, aparte de una jaqueca, cuando intente incorporarme sobre la cama sentí miles de cuchilladas en mi columna vertebral, pero prácticamente más en mí interior, en mi entrada...

Itachi no mentía y, de nuevo, se había salido con la suya.

"_-Te va a doler mañana, Sasuke…-"_

Y vaya que si me dolía.

-Maldita argentina…Aunque, igual que bien que perdió…-Me reitere indeciso si era más el dolor de ahora o el placer de ayer.

Me moví lentamente apretando los ojos para no soltar lágrimas. Con un esfuerzo titánico logre bajar las escaleras…

-ay…-Me queje cuando baje el último escalón. Con ese gemido llame la atención de Itachi, que estaba sin camisa recostado en el sillón, frente al televisor, con una mueca burlona.

Se incorporo con pereza y se acerco a mí…Me rodeo con un brazo por la cintura y, poniéndose detrás de mí, susurro en mi oído:

-Me alegra tanto que te duela, Sasuke…- Lo fulmine con la mirada mientras me apoyaba en la pared a un lado de mí, gracias a una nueva punzada de dolor en mi interior. Itachi sonrió con suficiencia.

Sentí aun más dolor al contacto descarado de las manos de Itachi aferrándose a mi trasero.

-Pronto serás mío de nuevo, Sasuke…-Gimió en mi oído sin importarle mi grito de dolor y lamio mi cuello.

-aayy…ah…Ni lo pienses, Itachi…-Replique. Se rio en voz baja y me cargo en brazos hasta el sofá. Se sentó el primero y luego me acomodo sobre su regazo dándole la espalda y con las piernas abiertas.

-Itachi…-Le advertí. El soltó una pequeña risa y negó con la cabeza. Me hizo una seña con esta para que mirara el televisor frente a mi; Lo hice y esboce una sonrisa igual que el.

"_Alemania vs. España, 7 de julio"_

Itachi me rodeo con una mano la cintura y susurro en mi oído:

-¿Apuestas?-

¿FIN?

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

_Me disculpo si de alguna forma ofendi a algun pais o seleccion en particular._

_GOMENASAI. n.n_

**¿REVIEW?**

_chao__  
__ Samadhi_


	2. Alemania Vs España

Olaaaaaaaaa aki les traigo la conti chics!

Bueno, Les pido a tods ls que leen el fic, que me perdonen. Esta conti la hice el mismo dia del partido. Pero no la subi por falta de tiempo, U.U...

Espero y me perdonen.

Sin mas k decir (Excepto k si al principio notan SASUITA no c desesperen, LLEGARA EL ITASASU)

DISFRUTENLO!

_**Alemania vs. España**_

_"-Bueno, por derecho de ganador me quedo con Alemania y tu con los Españoles inutiles, Sasuke- El me miro cabreado.__  
__-¡Lo acabas de inventar! ¡Que derecho de ganador ni que nada!- Alego y yo le di un beso, callandolo, de golpe. Me separe de el, aun con mis manos en su cintura, solo para ver como se quedaba mirandome aturdido._

_-…Sasuke…-Llame y como a los 4 segundos reacciono._

_-¿Eh…?-_

_-Bien que te gustaría que ganara de nuevo…-Y se quedo callado. "Claro que quieres"_

-Tranquilízate, Sasuke- Murmure al ver como se ponía a gritar cuando España por poco anotaba el primer gol. Yo estaba tensándome. Alemania simplemente no hacia algo bien. ¡En especial el portero!

-Cada vez más cerca- Me susurro al oído.

-Si crees que vas a ganar estas muy equivocado, hermanito…-Le había dicho yo.

Pero al ver como se cumplían los 90:00 minutos, habiendo España ya anotado un gol, y vi que agregaban 3 mas simplemente pensé:

_ "Alemania: Te odio"_

El maldito de Sasuke me gano la apuesta.

Eufórico, me empujo, haciendo que cayera sobre el sofá.

-¡¿Quién gano perra?- Grito colocándose a horcajadas sobre mí.

-Sasuke…-

-Se un buen perdedor, Itachi…-Susurro en mi oido para después lamer el lóbulo de este.

-Hoy en la noche harás todo lo que yo diga asi que disfruta tu libertad temporal, hermano…- Y se bajo de encima mio.

_"Carajo, es cierto…Total ¿Qué me puede hacer Sasuke?"_

Nos levantamos del sofa y Sasuke me abrazo; Para quienes lo vieran por el lado de Sasuke dirian que es un abrazo "fraternal" pero para quienes se tomaran la molestia de desviar un poco la mirada hacia mi verian las descaradas manos de Sasuke apretandome el trasero.

-Ni se te ocurra…-Le dije yo con firmeza.

-Veremos, Itachi…-Susurro dandole un ultimo apreton y soltando un suspiro en mi cuello…

Me recorrieron escalofrios pero no emití ningun sonido. Sasuke se detuvo.

-Veamos si tienes la misma "dignidad"en la noche…-

Esto ya me estaba destrozando los nervios … Conocia bien a Sasuke, si, pero eso no me daba la libertad de predecir que haria.

-Nos vemos pronto, Itachi…-Se despidio tomandome desprevenido ante un beso fugaz en la boca. Salio de la casa y yo me quede ahí sin hacer nada por mas de un minuto, sintiendo la pequeña gota de saliva que Sasuke me dejo en los labios al detener el beso.

_"Se un buen perdedor…"_

Despues de todo el no me reclamo ni se hecho para atrás cuando yo reclame mi "premio".

Incluso aguanto el dolor en su lindo culo los siguientes dias.

Se veia tan lindo sin poder moverse bien.

Asi que tambien lo tuve a mi merced.

Llamaron a la puerta interrumpiendo mis recuerdos.

-Lo siento, Naruto, Sasuke salio…-Le dije antes siquiera de que hablara y apunto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices hablo:

-Bueno..Si no tienes nada mas que hacer, Itachi…¿Quieres ir al bar…?-

_"Al menos me despejara un poco la mente; claro: Alcohol…"_ Y por educacion conteste:

-…Claro…-

Naruto simplemente sonrio y empezo a hablar de cosas a las que no les preste demasiada atencion gracias a una pregunta que me plantee durante todo el camino al bar:

_"¿Qué carajo estara haciendo Sasuke ahora?"_

-hip…Bri-brindo por…Por… Por ti, Naruto: ¡Salud!-

Estaba borracho, de eso no hay duda, al igual que el rubio frente a mi que choco su vaso de sake con el mio y se lo llevo a la boca, dejando el pequeño vaso sin nada al golpearlo con orgullo en la mesa antes que yo.

-hip…Itachi, hip, ¿Cómo es que aguantas las ga-ganas de tirar, hip, con Sasuke?- Esa pregunta me habria sorprendido estando sobrio, pero ahora…

-¡No lo hago! Hace cuatro dias lo jodi hasta el fondo, hip, ¡no sabes que noche!- Grite con euforia; Naruto bajo la mirada y despues con una boba sonrisa exclamo:

-¡Te odio, Itachi!...¡Que envidia me das!-Y despues, al igual que yo, se comenzo a reir.

-Por el culo de Sasuke: Salud!...-Brinde, llendo asi por la copa numero… ¿19…24…?

De pronto Sasuke entro al bar y, viniendo hacia nosotros, se sento en las piernas de naruto plantandole un beso en la boca; Pude ver la lengua de Sasuke entrar en la boca del aturdido y ebrio rubio que era Naruto mientras le pasaba las manos por la entrepierna a este.

Me quede boqueabierto al escuchar como Sasuke comenzaba a gemir sin ningun pudor de las miradas interesadas de los clientes alrededor.

¿¡Que carajo haces Sasuke!

Dos segundos despues Sasuke giro hacia mi y repitio la operación: Se sento en mis piernas y me planto un muy buen beso frances en la boca.

Sujete sus caderas y comence a moverlas de arriba abajo sobre mi entrepierna; Sasuke solto un gemido y echo la nuca atrás, sin embargo cuando quise ir mas rapido me detuvo y dijo en un gemido:

-Aun no, Itachi…-

Despues, girando hacia Naruto que seguia un poco aturdido por el beso, exclamo:

-¿Cómo estan mis dos chicos favoritos?-

-hip, Borrachos, hip…-Le respondio Naruto con una risa tonta.

-Me doy cuenta – Y despues me miro y agrego con una sonrisa- ¿Con que piensas pagar, Itachi?

Meti la mano a mi bolsillo trasero: Nada.

El otro: Nada.

Volvi a mirar a Sasuke que ahora sostenia con los dientes mi billetera y con una mirada de lujuria.

Cuando Alce la mano para quitarsela el la aparto lo mas que pudo y, sacandoselo de la boca, murmuro con tono inocente:

-¿No me invitas algo?-

-Como sea, Sasuke…-Respondi.

Sasuke me sonrio y me guiño un ojo.

Se paro de mi y se llevo a Naruto, que daba trompicones al caminar, de la mano hasta la barra.

Observe atento como Sasuke se inclinaba sobre un pequeño banco de ahí y se subia casi a la barra, parando el culo, y coqueteaba con el bar-man…

"Linda tecnica…Pero, entonces ¿Para que quieres mi billetera, Sasuke?"

Vi de igual forma como Sasuke le coqueteaba a Naruto sin pudor alguno.

Llego a sentarse de nuevo en mis piernas con dos copas en la mano, iguales a la que se bebia Naruto en ese momento.

-¿Has probado un _"orgasmo"_, Itachi?...-Gimio en mi oido con una sonrisa, dandome la peculiar bebida. Negue con la cabeza y Naruto grito, despues de acabarse la bebida:

-hip, ¡Delicioso!- _"Total, una copa mas o una menos no me quita la cruda de mañana"_

Y, tomando la copa entre mis dedos, le di un sorbo…Efectivamente, estaba delicioso… Sasuke se acabo el suyo de un jalon y yo me lo termine igualmente.

Escuche el ensordecedor ruido a mi alrededor…La famosa cancion de …¿Dj tiesto..David guetta…? Da igual. Escuchaba los ritmos y el _"I´m in miami beach"…_

Sasuke comenzo a menarse lentamente y susurro en mi oido:

-¿Bailas?-

-¿Contigo? Claro…- Asenti y senti como la mano de Sasuke me jalaba del brazo al igual que a Naruto.

"¿Un trio, Sasuke?..."

Y, al menos en la pista de baile, asi fue.

Sasuke se acomodo entre nosotros y comenzo a menearse provocativamente.

El espacio entre los 3 cuerpos era tan reducido ya, que nisiquiera se podrian meter dos dedos entre cada uno.

Sasuke, que termino de frente conmigo, me beso mientras que le repegaba el culo a Naruto.

_"Es solo mio, Naruto"_

La musica retumbaba en todo el maldito lugar, destrozandome la cabeza.

_"I´m in miami beach, I´m in miami beach, I´m in miami beach, I´m in miami beach, I´m in miami beach… __I´m in miami beach"_

Y comenzo el ritmo; Sasuke se meneo de atrás a adelante, rozando su pelvis contra la de cada uno.

Naruto le sujeto la nuca por los cabellos y tiro hacia el levemente, Sasuke arqueo el cuello para poder alcanzar los labios de este y meterle la lengua entre estos, yo aprovechando la posicion comence a lamerle el cuello y a masajear sus pezones por sobre la ajustada playera negra que llevaba.

Escuche varios gemidos de Sasuke, que ahora se volteaba dandome la espalda y quedando frente a Naruto.

Agarre sin meditar ni un segundo el delicioso culo de Sasuke entre mis manos y comence a simular embestidas, Sasuke gimio de placer y me agarro los cabellos con una mano mientras que, por su parte, Naruto hacia friccion entre sus caderas.

-ahhh, ahh, nhh…- Gemia Sasuke a la vez que se contraia en el estrecho espacio…Estaba acorralado entre dos erecciones y si que sabia aprovecharlo… _"Ramera" _pense divertido.

Mi autocontrol sobre ver a Naruto toquetear a Sasuke exploto cuando vi su mano frotar la entrepierna de este, que gemia sin pudor, y, haciendo a un lado a Sasuke, lo golpee justo en el rostro.

Naruto volvio la nuca, que por el impacto se habia echado hacia atrás, dejando ver un hilillo de sangre corriendo por la nariz. Me miro aturdido y despues colerico.

Sasuke nos miro complacido.

-Ya basta chicos-Dijo entre jadeos, volviendose a poner entre nosotros, colocando una mano sobre el pecho de cada uno.

-No pienso compartirte- Aclare firmemente fulminando a Naruto con la mirada. Sasuke se río en voz baja, dejando a Naruto, me jalo por el cuello de la camisa hasta la barra, donde ordeno tres "orgasmos" mas mientras le coqueteaba, de nuevo, al bar-man.

-Hasta el fondo, hermano…-Brindo con euforia. Y nos lo bebimos de un trago. Mire la tercera copa con duda. Sasuke la tomo entre las manos y, agarrandome por el menton, me abrio la boca y vacio el brebaje en esta.

Yo, aturdido y sin mas opcion, lo bebi de un jalon . Sasuke me solto y me planto un beso en los labios, pareciera estar lamiendo los rastros de la bebida en mi boca con su lengua.

Me miro complacido.

Senti como todo a mi alrededor se desdibujaba cuando Sasuke me saco del bar a empujones.

Y, de pronto, ya estaba tumbado y desnudo con las extremidades atadas a cada extremo de la cama de Sasuke.

_"¡¿Qué carajo paso?"_

Otra cosa de la que poco a poco tome conciencia era de que mis ojos estaban vendados.

_"-Como soy un buen hermano menor, no te follare hasta que tu me lo pidas, Itachi…-Me habia dicho Sasuke entre gemidos despues del primer y unico gol de España. Solte una carcajada._

_-Ni pienses que te lo pedire-Reitere con una mueca de suficiencia y orgullo._

_-Ya veremos…-"_

Pero el maldito de Sasuke manejaba la situacion y yo simplemente sentia que lo NECESITABA.

_"…Joder"_

Senti de pronto la piel desnuda de Sasuke deslizarse por encima mio, quedandose a horcajadas sobre mi pelvis, y susurro en mi oido:

-¿Entraste en calor con las bebidas, amor?...-Pregunto descaradamente meneandose con agresividad sobre mi ereccion, una prueba clara de que la respuesta era _"Si"_

-ah, Buena estrategia, Sasuke…nh…Pero no pienso pedirte NADA…-Jadee.

-Probare…-

Y de pronto sus manos estaba sobre mi entrepierna frotando y masajeando mi miembro sin cesar.

-ahh…nh…-No pude, por mas que quise, reprimir los gemidos de placer.

Sasuke pego su cuerpo al mio acostandose sobre mi.

Senti su respiracion sobre mi clavicula.

Senti escalofrios pero de golpe solte un grito ahogado cuando senti la boca de Sasuke posada sobre mis pezones; Abrio la boca y comenzo a hacer circulos con la lengua sobre uno.

-Aaaahhh…Nh…- Sasuke lo lamio con bastante intensidad mientras que con otra mano (la que no estaba en mi entrepierna) pellizcaba y masajeaba el otro.

-Ahh, Sasuke…Ahh…-Senti como su boca succionaba con fuerza y soltaba, succionaba de nuevo…

Hasta que la saliva corrio fuera de su boca, dejando un pequeño camino invisible en mi pecho.

Me senti mas que vulnerable…

Pero hay que agregar que no me quejaba de lo que sentia; como que ahora Sasuke mordisueaba y lamia mi pezon por ultima vez para pasar al otro, repitiendo la operación.

Cada vez me senti mas acalorado y excitado con la situacion.

Sasuke se retrajo sobre mi cuerpo; Ahora sentia su cabello rozar mi abdomen y despues su lengua avanzar desde mi ombligo hasta llegar y tocar mis labios, donde la metio bruscamente para explorar mi boca.

Sentia como la extenuante labor de nuestras lenguas no dejaba espacio para la saliva, que se corria desde mi boca hasta mi clavicula ahora, Sasuke lo noto tambien y , con su boca, fue besando y lamiendo la trayectoria invisible de nuestra saliva por mi piel.

-Sa, ah, Sasuke…Nh…-Gemia. El acerco 3 dedos a mi boca y yo, al sentir apenas las yemas de estos, la cerre de golpe.

_"No caere tan pronto, hermanito…"_

Sasuke solto una pequeña risa, tomo mi nuca por los cabellos, la alzo y susurro en mi oido.

-¿No quieres cooperar eh?...Veremos si no…-Solto mi cabeza bruscamente y senti como colocaba un dedo a cada lado de mi nariz para despues apretarla, impidiendome respirar.

-Tarde o temprano tendras que abrir la boca, Itachi…-Gimio con suficiencia.

_"Carajo"_

Me resisti lo mas que quise, pero cuando senti que me iba a desmayar por la falta de oxigeno abri la boca e inhale con desespero, me di cuenta de mi error demasiado tarde ya que Sasuke habia metido ya bruscamente los 3 dedos a mi boca.

-¡Mmmm!...-Intente escupirlos pero Sasuke no cedio y, tomandome por los cabellos fuertemente, susurro:

-Yo ordeno tu obedeces. Lamelos- No lo hice y recibi un fuerte jalon de cabello…

Sin mas opcion comence a lamerlos lentamente hasta que tuve la boca inundada de saliva… Chupe dedo por dedo y la saliva corrio hasta la palma de la mano de Sasuke que ahora me mordia el cuello sin quitar la mano de mis cabellos por si me detenia.

Saco los dedos de mi boca y me solto. Senti su aliento sobre mi cara y despues senti como la tela sobre mis ojos cedia ante una fuerza que no veia.

Abri los ojos y vi a Sasuke, con la tela colgando de entre sus dientes, mirandome con cautela y una sonrisa de lado. Abrio la boca y la tela callo sobre la cama.

Me miro y despues miro sus dedos bañados de mi saliva la cual ya escurria tambien por el dorso de su mano; La lamio sin demora y , terminado el acto, vi como la misma mano bajaba hasta mi zona media…

Cerre los ojos fuertemente al sentir sus dedos rozando mi entrada… Pasando sobre esta y haciendo circulos alrededor… Sasuke me estaba provocando.

-Sé que te mueres de placer…- _"Yo tambien lo sé, pero no pienso gritarlo, hermanito…"_

Deslizo la otra mano por encima de mi ereccion y la detuvo hasta llegar a mi pecho donde masajeo alternativamente cada uno de mis botones…

Senti la boca de Sasuke rozar mi endurecido miembro…

_"No..."_

Su boca lo engullo por completo y yo solte un grito; Comenzo a chupar con fuerza mientras que aumentaba el ritmo de su pulgar sobre mis pezones.

Sentia de vez en cuando un dedo rozar mi entrada y delinear su contorno incesantemente.

-ahhhh…Que, ahh, que bajo, Sasuke…-Jadee entre gemidos, Sasuke se detuvo y me miro con fingida indignacion.

-No. Yo prometi que no te joderia a menos que tu me lo pidieras… Y se que falta poco para que lo grites a los cuatro vientos, Itachi…-

Tenia razon. Pensaba poder aguantar pero me doy cuenta que no…

La sangre me hervia y me contraia cada vez que Sasuke rozaba mi entrepierna.

Si no hubiera tenido las muñecas atadas a cada lado hubiera levantado las palmas de las manos hacia Sasuke y hubiera dicho con dignidad " Me rindo", Pero dadas las circunstancias, las humillantes circunstancias, Lo que hice fue:

-Ahhh…Sasuke…Nh…¡Sasuke!-Grite como loco. Sasuke se detuvo y me miro con picardia.

-¿Si?-

"No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer…"

-…Follame- Vi su sonrisa ensancharse y sus ojos mirarme hambrientos.

-Nh…No te escuché…- Gimio con sarcasmo y burla; Delineando de nuevo el contorno de mi entrada con la yema de sus dedos, Solte un grito.

-¡Sasuke!… follame_- "Que bajo, Itachi"_

-¿Disculpa…?- Insistio poniendose una mano en la oreja.

"¿No me vas a dejar olvidarlo verdad?"

-¡Carajo!...¡Sasuke, por favor, JODEME!- "_Humillante, Itachi…En serio humillante"_

-Si insistes…-Suspiro con sencillez Sasuke encogiendose de hjombros.

Relamio los 3 dedos y, aun asi, me los metio a la boca; Los lami con desesperacion y los mordisquee levemente al ver la expresion de placer en el rostro de Sasuke.

Los saco de mi boca y, dejando un pequeño goteo de saliva de mi boca hasta mi pecho, los bajo hasta llegar a mi entrepierna… Aún mas abajo.

Introdujo la mitad de uno en mí y comenzo a hacer semicirculos con este.

-Aaaahh, ahhh, Nh….- Lo introdujo del todo y senti un dolor levemente ardiente.

Senti como Sasuke, con la otra mano, me desataba las ataduras de los tobillos y cuando senti las piernas libres, se las enrede alrededor de la cadera.

Senti un segundo dedo ensanchar mi entrada.

El roce de estos, que estaban embaduranados hasta el tope de saliva, contra mis paredes interiores era lo mejor que habia sentido.

Senti como metia la punta del tercero y masajeaba mi interior lentamente… Por completo adentro.

Dolia, si,¡pero dolia deliciosamente bien, carajo!

Grite de placer y dolor por igual y casi de inmediato hubo un cuarto dedo destrozandome el culo.

Senti un dolor punzante pero no me importo.

-¡Aaahhh…Sasuke!- Saco de un jalon los 4 dedos y por un momento senti como mi cuerpo se destensaba involuntariamente pero, de inmediato, arquee la espalda y solte un grito de dolor al sentir la penetracion de Sasuke de lleno en mi.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!...-

-Me alegra que te duela,Itachi…-Gimio Sasuke con nuna sonrisa de _"Que dulce es la venganza"_ en el rostro.

_"Ojo por ojo o, mas bien, Culo por culo"_ Pense, realmente divertido. Aprete mas las piernas entorno a su pelvis y arquee el cuello soltando un grito de dolor al sentir como Sasuke salia por completo de mi interior para inmediatamente volver a entrar hasta el fondo.

-¡Sasuke, Aaaaaahhhhh!- Comenzo un doloroso vaiven .

-Aaahhh, ahh….Sasu..ahhh- Las manos de Sasuke se adirieron a mi trasero como una segunda piel y lo manejaron a su antojo.

Me penetraba agresivamente mientras yo, simplemente gritaba de placer y dolor.

Sasuke me tomo por las caderas y me penetro aún mas adentro provocando que casi llorara del dolor.

-¡¿Quien gano, perra?-Grito y al ver que yo simplemente apretaba los dientes fuertemente me penetro mas adentro y volvio a gritar:

-¡Dime, Zorra! ¡¿Quien gano?- Y yo ,con un punzante e incesante dolor en mi interior mas que devastado, grite lo mas fuerte que pude:

-¡Tu, Sasuke!...¡Tu ganasté!- Sasuke me penetro aun más fuerte ollendo esto y gimio como poseso al igual que yo.

-¡Dios!...Ahhh…-Senti un espeso y delicioso calor cuando Sasuke se vino dentro de mi con un grito de placer.

Sorpresivamente me desato las manos y , mientras metia la lengua entre mis labios, salio de mi para despues jadear:

-¡Ahora haz lo que mejor sabes hacer…!- Y se dejo caer de senton sobre mi miembro, autopenetrandose. Solte un gemido ahogado al sentir el estrecho y humedo espacio; Aturdido al sentir como mi entreda se contraia dolorosamente... Me quede inmovil por un momento, pero al sentir como Sasuke se bamboleaba sobre mi miembro me entraron unas ganas terribles de hacerle pagar con la misma moneda...

-Aaaahhh, ahhhh, ¡Itachi!...ahhh- Lo agarre descaradamente por el culo y comence a subirlo y bajarlo sobre mi ereccion: Lastimandolo, para mi satisfaccion.

El gritando como loco, se recosto sobre mi pecho y comenzo a juguetear con su lengua en mis pezones, empapandolos de saliva caliente…

Senti algo humedo y tibio correr lentamente por mi entrada, luego por mis muslos… _"Sasuke"_

-Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh…-Gemia Sasuke y yo, loco de excitación y sin dejar de penetrarlo, introduje un dedo en su entrada provocando un grito desgarrador en Sasuke y que lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos; Se abrazo fuertemente de mi.

_"Te lo mereces, zorra"_

-¡Aaaaaayyy….Ahhh, ahhh!- Gimoteaba Sasuke al sentir como metia y sacaba alternativamente mi miembro y el dedo dentro de el.

Cuando sentí mas cercanas las contracciones le di una fuerte nalgada en el culo y el se contrajo de dolor; Se aferro a mis caderas y se dejo caer de lleno sobre mi sexo. Con un gemido de placer me derrame dentro de el al sentir todo eso.

_"Nos va a doler mañana…"_ Pense mientras relucia en mi rostro una sonrisa de satisfaccion al oir el grito de Sasuke de _"¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh, Itachi!"._

Sasuke comenzo a menarse docilmente sobre mi miembro gimiendo de dolor y placer por igual.

-Itachi…No…Aaaay….M-me due-ele…-Gimio cuando Sali lentamente de el, aferrandose a las sabanas hasta con las uñas.

Le bese la frente y supe que ambos sentiamos el calor del otro en su interior.

Sasuke, a duras penas, correspondio el beso que le plante en la boca e inmediatamente perdi la nocion de todo.

-Sa-Sasuke…mmmm…-Gemí cuando desperte y senti la tibia y desnuda piel de Sasuke pegada a la mia. Sin abrir los ojos abrace a la persona aún dormida a un lado mio… Abri los ojos y no crei lo que vi:

Sasuke se veia tan hermoso… Tan violable… Tan sasUKE…

Sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus pestañas callendole en abanico sobre la piel de los pomulos.

Le di un beso en la frente y escuche un "Mmmmm…" adormilado de su parte; Me apreto mas fuerte entre sus brazos, bostezo y se volvio a quedar dormido.

Lo mire embobado por un buen rato…

_"Ay no…"_

¡Hoy llegaban nuestros padres del crucero, Joder!

_"¡Carajo!" _Mire el reloj: las 9:50 A.M.

_"10 minutos; mierda…"_

Llegaban a las 10:00 y que Sasuke estuviera acostado en la cama, desnudo y dormido no me ayudaba mucho…

Con la mayor delicadeza que pude, quite los brazos de Sasuke a mi alrededor, sin despertarlo, y me vestí rápidamente.

Por suerte, la unica habitacion que estaba horriblemente deshecha era la de Sasuke, siendo específicos, la cama en particular.

Arregle en tiempo record la habitacion mientras Sasuke solo dormia y emitia de vez en cuando un _"mmmmm…"_ o _"…Itachi…"._

Mire a Sasuke: Ropa.

Comence a vestirlo rapidamente, concentrandome en eso: VESTIRLO.

Era demasiado dificil no querer hacerle algo a Sasuke tocando su piel desnuda y viendo los gestos de dolor que hacia cada vez que le movia la pelvis…

Al verlo caí en la cuenta.

Con los nervios no habia pensado en nada más; Menos en la horrible resaca que me cargaba y el punzante dolor en mi zona baja.

_"Ay…"_

-Maldito seas, Sasuke…-Susurre en el oido de Sasuke que aún dormia.

Lo cargue en brazos, conteniendo las lagrimas o quejidos al caminar y, peor aun, al bajar escalon por escalon hasta llegar a la sala.

Lo recoste en el sillon y, ni un minuto mas ni uno menos, sono el timbre.

Abri la puerta y, con una sonrisa mas que forzada por la incesante resaca y las punzantes agujoneadas en mi trasero, abrace a mi madre que llegaba cargando varias maletas y, a mi pesar, le ayude con ellas.

Detrás venia mi padre que solo me dirigio una mirada persppicaz y entro, junto con mamá, a la casa.

Ni siquiera se percataron de que Sasuke apenas despertaba, todo confundido y adormilado, bostezando; Me jalo la mano mientras que, con la otra mano, se frotaba un ojo y bostezaba de nuevo; Me sente a su lado y pasandole un brazo por encima de los hombros lo recline sobre mi pecho.

Mamá se giro y al vernos sonrio; De seguro penso "Se quieren tanto…"

_"Si, mamá, nos "queremos" mucho"_

-Ola mamá ¿Cómo les fue?-Hablo Sasuke con voz queda.

-Muy bien, cariño… ¿Están bien?...Cielos, pareciera que no han dormido en mas de dos días… ¿Qué hicieron mientras no estábamos?...-Mire a Sasuke con una sonrisa ante la pregunta ingenua de nuestra madre.

_"Ha pasado tanto…" _

Sasuke lo resumió todo al contestar con la que, de ahora en adelante, seria nuestra palabra favorita:

-Apuestas-

Fin

Porfa, no m odien x hacer sasuita _U

...

¿REVIEWS? XP


End file.
